Would you give up your treasure?
by Morgan518
Summary: Set with Conquistador/Pirate Spain and Chibi Romano. Chibi Romano ask Spain a very important question while they're having dinner. A few flashbacks will be involved. Rated T for Romano's oh so colorful mouth. Spamano I guess, but not really romantic


((This is my first story I have published so forgive anything that is wrong with it. Feel free to tell me if anything is wrong though. This story is probably crappy but I just wanted to post it.))

The two nations sat at the table, it was the quietest meal the two have ever exchanged. The bubble of silence was popped by a small question from the younger one.

"Spain, if you had to give up all your treasure to save my life would you?"

The Spanish pirate captain dropped the wine glass he was currently drinking from, "Why would you ask such a question?" Spain was confused, very confused. Romano never usually talked to him like that, in that tone or without a few colorful words thrown in.

"I was just wondering, not like I would care anyways bastard" Spain was less worried now with that sentence, and the red tint to Romano's face.

––-Flashback Time-

"Romano, where are you? Boss needs to talk to you"

The sound of glass shattering was heard in the distance, answering Spain's question. The sound of footsteps was heard coming down the stairs a couple moments later. "Bastard what do you want? I was in the middle of cleaning and I almost didn't break something!"

Spain smiled at the idea of Romano willing to help, but quickly brushed it away to get back to what he needed to talk about.

"Romano, I'm leaving to the New World for a couple of years. Which means I won't be here for you at all. We won't have much contact either maybe letters, if we're lucky. To get to the point, you will need to learn to do things on your own and not almost burn the house down in the process" Spain opened the chest next to him to search for his axe, which he knew he would need. Only God knows the awful creatures he'll encounter in the new world.

"First off you jerk I have never burned the house down and I never will. Second when are you leaving? Not that I care about you, I just want to know how much longer I'll have to deal with seeing your stupid face" Romano lied straight through his teeth, well only half of the was a lie. He did care about Spain, and he was going to miss him, he'll admit that the day hell freezes over though.

The soon to be spanish conquistador chuckled, "I'm leaving now Romano" he walked over and leaned down to kiss Romano on the forehead, "Be good and don't die mi Tesoro, adios" with the swish sound of his coat, Spain was gone. Which left a shocked and on the edge of tears Romano.

—Flashback End—

"Spain... España answer my question" The Spaniard got snapped out of his thoughts by the loud voice.

Spain shook his head, "Roma that isn't a very easy question for me to answer you know? Both things are precious to me"

Romano went silent and just stars down at his food, thinking 'That means I'm not more precious than treasure, he is right, I can't really do anything'. "Ok, I guess I'll give you time to think about it bastardo" He finally spoke. Romano then got out of his chair and walked up the steps to go to his room.

Spain was left sitting alone at the table still eating his food. He sat there deep in thought about the question, 'I would probably save Roma'. He knew his answer as soon as Romano asked the question, he also knew if he answered right away Romano wouldn't believe him

Up in his room well Spain's room, Romano sat with his knees to his chest. 'Idiota, he would probably laugh as I died, he would be happy to get rid of me'

—Flashback Time—

"Stupid fucking plates, falling over and breaking." Romano mumbled as he picked up the broken pieces of glass and threw them away.

He looked around the wrecked house, well it really wasn't wrecked it was just a terrible mess. "Spain's going to murder me when he gets home and sees this"

Just as he said that, he heard the front door burst open. He instantly started panicking, there were no other servants in the house, only him. No one was there to protect him.

All his panic and worried drained when he heard a strangled cry, "Romano, I'm home". 'Spain, it's Spain' his mind thought and he instantly raced to the front door. What greeted him was not what he expected, a bloody bandage covered Spain was lying on the ground, his axe a couple feet away from him.

"Espana, What the hell happened to you bastard? I'll get the medical kit!" Before the nation could run and get the kit he was stopped "Romano stop, help get me to my room or somewhere I can lay down"

He nodded and helped Spain onto the couch, "Do you want the medical kit?" Spain nodded ran around frantically looking for the medical kit, 'Come on where the hell is it, I swear I put it here last time he was injured' he searched around the cabinet. After what seemed like hours, Spain saw his henchmen run into the room with the medical kit, almost tripping in the process.

Spain chuckled to himself quietly as Romano cursed loudly . Romano looked down and the red blood soaked bandages, he realized he has no idea what he's doing. From the little knowledge he had, Romano started to take the bandages off quickly. Every so often he would hear a quiet hiss, a curse, or a whine from Spain.

After he finished wrapping everything, and surprisingly not screwing up, he positioned himself next to his boss. The sun set a while ago and all the work he recently did left him tired. Romano carefully leaned against Spain and started to drift off to sleep.

"Gracias Romano would you-" He stopped mid sentence and glanced down to see his Romano almost asleep. "I guess you're right Romano" Spain leaned down and pressed a kiss to the boy's head "Buenos noches mi tesoro". Little did Spain knew but Romano heard it and smiled slightly.

-Flashback over-

Romano remembered that moment and thought 'Well he does care for me at least I know that'. While Romano was in thought about if Spain really cared about him, Spain finally went up to talk to Romano about his answer. The knock at his door snapped Romano out of his thoughts.

"Romano may I come in?" "Sure bastard, not like my answer would stop you" Spain smiled and walked into the room, his smiled faded for a quick second when he saw a few tear stains on Romano's face. "Mi tomate why are you crying? Are you hurt? Did another country do something to you while I was gone?" The spaniard immediately raced over and checked the boy for any sign of injury. "I'm fine idiota, I just remembered something" Spain knew no matter how much he wanted to push the subject, he shouldn't.

"Fine then do you remember how you asked me the question? Well I have my answer" The italian looked up at Spain to let him know that he was listening. Spain sighed, "My answer is no I wouldn't trade all my treasure for you" Romano whole world pause and he was about to burst into tears. "Romano before you start crying my answer is no because that means I would be trading you, you should know that you are my most prized treasure in this world, you always will be"

Romano took a moment to process what he heard, the moment a of pause frightened Spain to the core. "You bastard! You had me worried that you would try to trade me again damn it!" The boy screamed lightly beating Spain's chest, not wanting to injure him though. "I've told you this and I'll tell you again, I fully regret trying to trade you for your brother okay? So you don't have to worry about that anymore" Spain placed the boy in his lap and started petting his hair.

The young nation nodded and looked up at his caretaker, "I wanna sleep so leave, I'm really fucking tired" Spain shook his head and stood up and walked to his room, Romano still in his arms. "Bastardo put me down!" "Nope you're going to sleep with boss tonight" Romano sighed know from experience that this argument was pointless, he would loose anyways. Spain set Romano on his bed carefully and shrugged off his coat, and laid down next to the boy pulling the covers over both of them. "Buenos noches mi tesoro." Spain said kissing the boys forehead and pulling him closer, then starting to drift off to sleep. "Buona notte you jerk" Romano said following what his boss did and drifting off to sleep.

((I feel like adding in Spain's dream, a fluffy flashback.))

-Flashback/Dream-

"Romano look what my men brought back from the new world, the natives showed them to us, they are the best thing I have ever tasted" He held the red fruit in front of the boy. "What is that? A fucked up apple" "Romano watch your language, also we haven't named it yet, but would you like to try one?"

Romano looked at the red object, debating but his hunger and curiosity won. "Whatever bastard give me the damn fruit." Romano took the fruit from Spain's hand and put it in his mouth. Chewing the fruit he thought about what to say "it taste good okay?" Spain smiled happily, "Romano would you want to name it?". 'He's letting me name the damn thing? Well guess I could' "Call it _Il pomodoro_ in my language, and your language call it tomate". "tomate?" Spain said out loud, as if he was a small child learning a new word.

"Roma we found little ones too" He pulled out a tiny version of the newly named tomate ((it's in spanish I knew)). "i'm gonna call these Roma tomates after my pequeño Romano, and the way his face turns the same color as the tomates" At this, the boy turned the same color of the tomate. Spain held the fruit next to Romano's face for comparison, "Ah a perfect match"

"S-Stupid bastard, I'm not like a fruit. The New World has just made you go insane." Spain's eyes darkened a tiny bit, "Oh Romano, I have been insane since before the New World ." Spain's change in attitude made the italian whimper and back up scared.

His eyes changed back to their original color and a normal smile appeared back on his face "Romano, later we can create meals with these tomates, but now I need to go and finish up some papers" He looked around at the house "you may rest, Hasta luego" with that he exited the mansion, leaving Romano to munch on the newly named fruit.

((thanks for reading))


End file.
